The present invention is particularly applicable to mounting a number of diodes between two spaced electrical supports and it will be discussed with particular reference thereto; however, the invention has broader applications and may be used to mount various electrical components between two mounting structures where the components have random orientation, but require a controlled mounting orientation. Semiconducting devices, such as diodes, are commonly used in all types of electrical circuits. The semiconducting component of a diode is typically composed of a crystalline, silicon structure resembling a form of glass. These glass type structures are very fragile and can be easily broken when mounted onto an electrical circuit. The diodes in a circuit for a power source are normally connected between two electric supports or bus bars. The bipolar diode has two terminal ends, an anode terminal and a cathode terminal. The cathode terminal of the diode is typically a solid metal structure attached to the metal casing about the diode. The anode terminal of the diode typically is a flat bladed terminal. The flat bladed terminal also may have a hole in the face of the terminal so that a wire may be easily inserted and attached between the anode terminal and the electrical support. The anode terminal is connected directly to the silicon semiconducting crystalline component of the diode. As a result, the anode terminal of the diode is very fragile and cannot be twisted or moved without possible damage to the semiconducting component in the diode. During assembly, the cathode terminal is first inserted into the negative electrical support of the circuit by screwing, soldering or welding the terminal end to the electrical support. Once the diode has been secured into the negative electrical support the anode terminal of the diode is then connected to the positive electrical support to complete the circuit. A wire is normally inserted into the hole in the flat bladed anode terminal and soldered to the terminal and the other end of the wire is soldered to the positive electrical support. This assembly procedure is quite expensive. During the procedure of mounting the anode terminal of the diode, damage to the crystalline silicon semiconducting component can occur unless special precautions are taken by the worker performing the assembly procedure. Damage can result from moving the terminal while trying to insert and solder the wire end to the terminal since the crystalline structure is very fragile and any small movement to the anode terminal results in damage to the crystalline structure. Damage to the crystalline structure may also occur during the soldering of the wire to the anode terminal. The high temperatures resulting from the soldering of the wire may melt and/or structurally damage the semiconducting silicon material. The process of connecting a wire to the diode without damaging the semiconducting material complicates the assembly of the circuit. Presently there is no easy method of connecting both the anode and cathode terminals of the diode to the respective electrical supports. Prefabricated slots can be formed in one or more of the electrical supports to receive both of the terminals. However, complications result in this assembly method since the diode when threaded or welded at one end requires the other terminal end to be exactly aligned with the prefabricated slots in the electrical support. Due to the problems and expense associated with this method, manufacturers typically avoid this method and use the standard practice of soldering one wire end to the anode terminal of the diode and soldering the other wire end to the electrical support.